Stupid Girl
by SadeiLynn
Summary: The battle with the Kishin is over. Things begin to return to normal at the DWMA and everyone had fully recovered. With Soul still not a Death Scythe, the missions continue. Did the last battle cause a new closeness between some weapons and meisters? Bad at summaries: SoxMa KidxLiz BlackxTsu
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater!

Chap 1

With the school needing repairs, most of the students at the DWMA were sent home. Only the higher ranking students with housing in Death City had stayed. Maka awoke early in the morning as usual, just to be reminded of her constant boredom. As soon as she had sat up and remembered she had no school, no studies, no homework, so she fell back into her bed with a sigh.

Usually she would get up and make breakfast for herself, Soul, and Blair or begin to clean to keep her mind busy, but Soul no longer woke up until around noon and the house always ended up being cleaned up at night from the same dull boredom. No training was needed that day. Weeks prior to this, Maka and Soul had trained to wits end. They had perfected the Genie Hunter and even began to control the black blood to their advantage. They trained with Crona for this. She was after all the only expert left in this field. Both the weapon and meister could make the black blood go to areas that were being attacked to prevent injury and no longer were consumed by the madness. It was almost as if everything would return to its complete normalness.

Black Star still aspired to surpass god with Tsubaki. Kid accepted the fact he still had time to prepare to be a Shinigami and left the power and responsibility in his fathers hands. Patty still goofed around and Liz still tried to keep her sister in check. Even with out the DWMA and it's instructors, all the students that had stayed in Death City, continued to further their training. The battle with the Kishin made all realize how unprepared they all were if another were to arise. They all had fallen.

One thing had changed though. Spirit was no longer the womanizer he once was. The only woman in his life was his daughter and inspiration to keep moving on. Though he was a death scythe, he had much room for improvement and began to train with many other meisters. Even Lord Death had participated, battling other instructors and other death scythes. He too felt out of practice.

After day dreaming and reminiscing on the past few months, Maka finally arose out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had managed to kill an hour. Once the shower was warm enough, she removed her pajamas and stepped in. The warm water was always something she had looked forward to in the mornings and she took her time. After roughly half an hour, she turned the water off and stepped out to be greeted with a cold blow of wind when she opened the door.

It was only 10 in the morning... 'Soul won't even be awake for another 2 hours... Maybe' Maka thought to herself with another, now very common sigh. She began to rummage through her closet. She didn't have much variety in clothes. She decided on a pair of plain jeans that seemed to accent her long slender legs. A simple black V-neck t-shirt was what she had chose to go along with it. She never had her hair up anymore. She let it hang loosely and it had seemed to grow much longer.

She was startled by a knock on her door.

"Hey, uh, Maka... You up?"

Maka immediately recognized the voice of her beloved friend. Soul was up rather early for the usual. "Yes. Come in." Maka replied with a bit worry in her voice for his odd behavior.

Souls eyes hung heavy and bags rested just below. He hadn't slept yet. "Maka, I need you to come into my room for a second. I have something to show you" and like that, he turned around and was out the door back into his room. Maka slowly began to follow with confusion and shock on her face.

She had never really been in his room before. She always allowed that to be his space for himself and no one else. "Here, sit" he coaxed as he began to clear off a spot on his bed. She noticed many pieces of paper laid on the ground, either crumpled or just thrown. He pulled a keyboard out of his closet and put it on the stand hidden under his desk. Once he plugged it in, he pulled his laptop over and began rummaging through files. He looked up at her with a cocky grin "Are you ready to see how cool I really am?" he scoffed. Maka just began to get more and more confused. Soul cracked his fingers and placed his hand onto the black and white keys, just resting, waiting for the spark inside of him to tell him it was time to play. He let out a gasp of air and began to play a melody. These chords were unlike any other chords he played while in soul resonance. They actually had a flow and peacefulness to it. Maka then noticed as he was playing, his laptop began to play other instruments along with it. She heard Chellos, violins, drums, everything. It had sounded like an entire symphony. Woodwinds, strings, brass, everything came together in a somewhat sad tone. To accompany this, Souls fingers seemed to struck every note that would pull Maka's attention in deeper making her travel. Then after the introduction, Soul began to sing.

I've had this dream one million times,

it was just you and I,

I never felt so alive,

we just sat and laughed at time,

it had no control on our lives,

Oh darling,

when were together

its for forever

He continued on while Maka just sat in amazement. Soul was not an emotionally expressive person unless it was anger. Nor did he ever play with such a power with her. She had no idea what was going on. She just listened.

After he played the final chords, a silence filled the room. Soul lifted his hand and placed them in his lap, rubbing off his nervous sweaty palms on his pants. "So..." Soul drifted on. He looked at her waiting, fearing the rejection.

Maka finally regained composure. 'Surely this isn't about me. This boredom must have really got to him' she inquired to herself. "Soul, that was beautiful. Who ever you wrote that for, I'm sure she will fall for you instantly". Soul flinched a little stunned. "Stupid girl, I wrote it for you" he murmured falling onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling and waited for the silence to once again dissipate. "Like I said, they would fall for you instantly" Maka replied also laying back onto his bed. She looked into his tired crimson eyes and finally understood why he was up so late every morning. He had been writing the song at night so she wouldn't know.

It was in that moment, when their gazes met, they went further than soul resonance. A permanent link was placed, never heard of before. They felt it. It was more than any love other couples could have.

Without control of themselves, they kissed. With that Kiss, their fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

With the sun at it's highest point, Black Star finally arose. Immediately his nose with filled with the smell of grilled fish and rice. He followed the scent until he was met by Tsubaki in the kitchen preparing breakfast for both of them. Tsubaki had already gotten ready for the day, wearing white shorts and a dark blue tank top. She turned around a bit startled to see Black Star right behind her. "I knew the smell would wake you up, but not so soon! I still need a few minutes to make your plate" Tsubaki had murmured while continuing to prepare the food. "That's okay Tsubaki. If you cooked it, I know it'll taste good. Take your time" he chimed with his cocky grin.

He wandered into the bathroom to rid himself of the morning breath that spewed from his mouth. By the time he had returned, the food was already on the table with Tsubaki waiting for him so they could begin eating. Black Star sat down eager to begin. A smile covered his face, and right as he was about to begin with his chopsticks in the air Tsubaki interrupted his excitement. "Hey, Black Star.. Lord Death contacted me today. H e was wondering if maybe you were ready for another mission.. You don't have to if you're not ready yet, but he mentioned how he would really appreciate the help".

Black Star paused a moment and looked at her. "I'm ready for anything! For I am the great Black*Star of the Star Clan who will surpass even the GODS!" he shouted with the excitement he always had when he recited his small speech one too many times. Tsubaki just smiled and began to eat, Black Star following not to long after.

IN DEATHS ROOM

Spirit never understood why he had chose to stay with Lord Death. His statements not understandable, his joking approach to every situation, and lack of seriousness that surrounded not only himself, but everything he had applied it too. How could a man with such a deficiency in what other political leaders always have not only control a city, but an entire world? Maybe it was because of his light heartedness that Spirit stayed. Yes it was inconvenient at times, but the smiles and jokes also lead them to be less fearful in situations in which otherwise they wouldn't even want to think about.

SLAM

And like that the red haired man was shaken from his train of thought. He looked to the source of the noise only to see Kid stomping in with Liz and Patty following slowly and less angered.

"Father! I demand an explanation as to why Black Star of all people have a mission before myself! Haven't I proved myself worthy to you yet?!" Kid exclaimed with steam fuming from his ears. "Ah! It is my son! How very nice it is to see you on this fine morning!" Lord Death cooed. "Answer me directly Father!" Kid proclaimed once again. "Baka, Kid you do not have this mission because it is not suited to your type" Death rambled. "My type? What do you mean Father. I can handle more than most! What is wrong with me?" Kid began to scramble with worry. "Lord Death decided instead of teaching this school very broad basics for them to practice, he is grouping students this year based on a talent they have. You will be in the section of special tactics since you seem to think more about a battle before approaching. More thought is applied to your task. My dear Maka and her weapon Soul will be placed in a group for Special Forces, a group on which each student has a special skill they have acquired like most cannot reach. an example would be her Genie Hunter or the black blood in her veins. Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki are placed in another section for those who would be the first on the line if a battle were to arise for his quick reactions and inability to give up. He has proved he would give his life before surrendering. This quality is very great in case of capture. Though there is many other sections, I do not feel the need to ramble on. This mission required this skill of his." Spirit motioned the conversation back to Lord Death. "Precisely Spirit! We need the blue haired maniac to crash a party of pre-kishin souls before it gets too late. I don't mind how the task is done, just that it is to be completed".

Kid just sat back in awe. He didn't know his father actually put thought into these kind of things. He assumed it was a random selection of favoritism on his students. "I expect to be issued a mission soon based on these decisions Father.", he spoke softer this time with a nonchalant tone in his voice. He swiftly turned back around to leave the room, Patty confused by all the yelling, Liz just mutual.

Death Had a larger plan in store for everyone.


End file.
